


Just One Date

by mash171



Category: Naruto
Genre: Convincing, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mash171/pseuds/mash171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba's trying to convince Ino to go on a date with him, but she refuses to fall for his charm.  Until she finds out the reason behind his courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Date

“Kiba, seriously. I’m not going to go on a date with you.” Ino scowls at the taller man, flicking a piece of hair over her shoulder, “You’re a player and everyone knows it.”

“Maybe I was just trying to make you jealous.” he smirks, “Did it work?”

“No, because I don’t like you. And I’m not going to go anywhere with you.”

“Aw, come on Ino. It’s just one date. What are you afraid of?” he teases, pushing her buttons in just the right way.

“You think I’m afraid of you or something?” she shouts, aiming a fist at Kiba’s face. He stops her fist, tugging her closer with a grin on his lips.

“Come on Yamanaka, it’s just one date. It’s not going to kill you.” 

“Fine, one date.” she grumbles, yanking her hand from his grip and crossing her arms, “Pick me up at 7 tonight. And I expect to go somewhere nice.”

“Anything for you. Princess.” Kiba’s teasing laughter follows her for the rest of the day, despite her attempts to forget. Finally, around 6, she resigns herself to getting ready for her date with the man she disliked so much. 

“Well, you clean up decently.” Ino scoffs, looking Kiba up and down.  
As much as she didn’t want to admit it. Kiba looked great in his dark, fitted jeans and light green button down. He was wearing loafers and Akamaru was nowhere in sight. 

“Now, now. That’s no way to treat your date.” Kiba teases, taking her hand, “But I do have to say, you look stunning. As always.” 

Ino was wearing a dress, purple, but not tight fitting like she normally wore. Her long blond hair was loosely curled and she had applied makeup as well. She can feel her cheeks heat up just slightly at his words, and she looks away, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms. She misses look of hurt that flashes across his face, but Kiba doesn’t say a word.

“So, where are we going?” Ino questions after they had been walking for a little bit.  
“Yakiniku Q. It’s a date night so they’ll be pretty exclusive.”

“I said somewhere nice Kiba.” she grumbles, glaring at him.

“It will be nice. Like I said, it’s a date night. They aren’t letting just anyone in. Besides, I know you like it. As much as you don’t want to admit it.”

She resigns herself to this, and he reaches out for her hand again. She pulls it from his reach and he sighs.

“Get whatever you want. Don’t worry about it.” Kiba tells her, rubbing his cheek as he glances at the menu thoughtfully. 

Ino hums in response, looking around the restaurant. Kiba hadn’t lied, the place looked nice. Not their usual barbecue theme. Everyone else was also dressed up and on dates, which meant she didn’t stand out. Especially with the likes of Inuzuka Kiba. The waiter comes by and takes their order, and Kiba finds himself watching Ino.

“Stop staring.” she snaps, and he grins.

“Why, afraid that I’ll keep falling in love?” 

“Don’t like about things like that Kiba.” she snorts, and he frowns.

“It’s not a lie Ino. You don’t have to be such a bitch sometimes.”

“You’re a player Kiba. I don’t even know why I gave you a chance if you’re just gonna bullshit me the entire night.” 

“It’s not bullshit! Just because I was with other girls doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you for more than one night!”

“Give it up Kiba. It’s not going to happen.”

“Fine, you know what. I’m done then. I”m done trying.” Kiba stands, his chair scraping the floor and catching the attention of the other patrons, “Here’s money for dinner. There’s enough for a tip too. Enjoy the food.” 

Ino watches as he leaves the restaurant, before glaring at the people staring at her.

“Mind your own business.” she snaps, leaving the money on the table and following Kiba from the restaurant. 

“Stupid Shikamaru and Naruto. Letting them talk me into this.” Kiba mutters, “I shouldn’t have told them how I really felt. They said it would make her jealous.”

“Said what would make me jealous?” Ino questions from behind him and he turns to glare.

“Nothing Ino. You already made your point, come to make it worse?”

“Kiba seriously. What did they say?” 

“They told me if I dated other girls it would make you jealous! They told me to ask you out to dinner instead of just sitting by silently like I wanted to! And look where it got me.” Kiba announces sarcastically, waving his arms before crossing them, “They were obviously wrong. You don’t like me, and you never will.”

“That’s not true Kiba.” 

“It is, you made it pretty clear tonight.”

“I just didn’t want to be another girl! I wanted to be more than that! Can you blame me? Have you ever talked to the girls Kankuro has slept with? They’re fucked up, I didn’t want to become like that!” Ino shouts at him, her aqua eyes narrowed, “So excuse me for having that knowledge.” 

“You’ve done enough Ino. You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better.” Kiba scoffs, turning to leave, “I’m going now.”

“Dammit Kiba!” Ino growls, grabbing his arm and turning him around.  
She smacks her lips onto his and wraps her arms around his neck. He responds quickly, his arms moving to her waist as he begins to kiss her back. When they pull apart, Ino’s cheeks are pink and she’s panting just slightly. “Believe me now?” she asks, biting her lip.

“I don’t know. Let’s try that again.” Kiba teases and she laughs, allowing him to kiss her once more. Just one date was all they needed.


End file.
